


The Wedding.

by CarcinoKattastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Minor Hunk/Shay, Minor Klance, Multi, Mutual Crushes, Pidge uses female pronouns, SHIDGE, Weddings, allura is in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoKattastic/pseuds/CarcinoKattastic
Summary: In 38 hours Allura and Shiro were getting married and Pidge is finding everyday harder to bare with the thought of Shiro marrying someone else. Will she be able to confess her feelings to him before it's too late?





	1. 'Lay All Your Love On Me'

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic kind of started while listening to ABBA's 'Lay All Your Love On Me' and imagining Pidge getting drunk while Shiro and Allura danced the night away. Honestly this was so much fun to write! I would super like to thank my friend Dragonetgirl for helping me flesh out my ideas and get this fic looking really good!
> 
> This takes place when they are all roughly 23-25.

37.5 Hours before the wedding, 11.28pm

Loud bouncing music and bright flashing lights was one hundred percent not the way Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt wanted to spend her Thursday night. The club was loud and obnoxious and she almost got kicked out because the bouncer thought she was under aged, not her fault that she was short and had a baby face, probably didn’t help that she wore large rounded glasses and had short hair. Yes, she would so much rather be at home, tinkering with her computer or writing some new code for whatever programme she felt like but this night out was for a good cause. 

Pidge looked at her friends, to make sure they were still in front of her. The tall and graceful Allura, her long silver hair flowing behind her barely distinguishable from the tiny white veil she wore, turned around to hold a hand out to Pidge. Her bright pink ‘Bride’ sash in a much better view now that it wasn’t covered by the long hair. Pidge took her hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the large crowd as they made their way across the dance floor to the bar. Standing on her toes a little, Pidge could also see the tall, dark frame of Shay, leading the way for the small group of girls.

Yup, Pidge was here, way out of her comfort zone, for her good friend Allura’s Bachelorette party. The very idea of this party made Pidge’s stomach turn, especially when she thought about the man that Allura would be married to in a little under 38 hours. Shiro, the strong, handsome, rugged man that Pidge had spent the majority of her life being head over heels in love with. That was the man that Allura was marrying Saturday morning in a wedding that Pidge was due to be a bridesmaid at. Oh how the world was cruel.

The tall girl, who had been pulling Pidge along, had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing the smaller girl to bump into her back.

‘Allura? What’s wrong?’ Pidge tried to shout over the obnoxious dance music, were they in an 80’s bar or something?

Allura let go of Pidge’s hand and ran off, jumping and landing in the arms of Shiro. Without Allura to guide her, Pidge was almost swallowed whole by the crowds, being pushed around and bumped into. They wouldn’t let her squeeze between them meaning she had to drop to the sticky floor and crawl between people’s legs to reach the open space where her friends had gone. Once she arrived at the clearing and stood Pidge’s heart sank a little watching them. It seems the world was going to continue to be cruel, as the small group had ran into the group of guys who were out to celebrate the Bachelor party for Shiro. Instantly Pidge’s eyes tried to avoid watching Shiro be happy with someone else and went searching for someone to rescue her.

Hunk would be no help. That big guy had his arms around his own fiancee, Shay, the two very happy to see each other and were probably gonna go off together to cuddle or something Pidge didn’t care to know about. There was her older brother Matt, the two of them looking very much alike at the moment, one because they had the same haircut and glasses but also because they both didn’t want to be there, but he would be too kind to abandon Shiro on this special night. There was Lance… Keith! Keith would save her. Pidge decided to make her way over to Keith, who at the time may have been holding hands with Lance, who himself was sawing his hips happily to the upbeat music, but she knew for a fact this competitive boy would never say no to a drinking contest that she would be needing if things got too intense with Shiro and Allua.  
Suddenly, just as Pidge made it to the two boys, the music changed to ABBA’s ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ and she heard a squeal of excitement from Allura.

‘Oh come on Shiro! Just this one dance! Its perfect for us,’ Allura squeaked, jumping up and down next to Shiro. He gave her a very small smile before taking her hand and leading her off into the crowd of people.

Pidge turned to Keith, ‘I bet I can do more shots…’ She tried to stay neutral in her request and yet from her tone it was obvious she was feeling upset, as she looked up at Keith with her large puppy eyes. Without hesitation Keith let go of Lance’s hand, accepted the challenge and lead the way to the bar.

After one argument with the bartender about the authenticity of Pidge’s driving license and a couple of straight tequila shots, Pidge was sat at the bar with Keith, staring at her new vodka shot, unloading her feelings onto him.

‘I just feel like a complete loser… Like I could have had him, like two year ago but I decided not to because I was scared… and he gets married on Saturday…’ 

Keith sipped at the Appletini he ordered, wanting to wash away the harsher alcohol with something softer, listening intently to his friend’s troubles.

‘And I’m happy for him but at the same time I want to just die, you know what I mean?’ She looked up at him.

‘Why didn’t you ask him out before he went out with Allura, you said you were going to?’ Keith asked, trying to avoid answering the previous question.

‘Because Lance convinced me not to… He said it would be better for me to wait until Allura broke his heart then swoop in…’

Keith gave a small sigh before speaking, “well you can’t do anything now so… Bartender I will have the same vodka shot as she has. The two of us are gonna get wasted.’

‘Yes! I like this idea! Probably the best idea you’ve ever had.’ 

Once Keith got his own shot, they cheered and both downed it easily, only taking a few moments to recover before getting another.

After the two did this for about ten minutes, Lance, Matt, Hunk and Shay found them. Pidge had now gone way past tipsy and was just plain drunk, Keith on the other hand was fine.

‘Keith what did you do?’ Lance stared at the small drunken girl who was barely able to stay on her bar stool.

‘Hey, she did this to herself. Not my fault her tiny body can’t handle it,’ Keith raised his hands in defense at Lances accusing glare.

‘Oh my god Keef! For our next one I wanna try that special vodka… the one thats… fuck what’s the word…’ Pidge sat in thought, ‘it’s a cake flavour…’ She held her hands out in front of her and stared at them, as if she could see the cake she was thinking of materialized in her outstretched hand.

‘Vanilla?’ Hunk spoke up from Pidge’s other side and she clicked her finger as she pointed to him to show he was right. As she leaned more into her point, Pidge began to topple over out of her chair which prompted Hunk to lunge forward and catch her before helping her back into her chair.

‘Keith! You broke her!’ Lance was shouting at Keith now, clearly upset that he had allowed Pidge to get into this state.

Matt took a step forward, concern filling his voice, ‘Actually Katie… I think you’ve had enough… maybe you should have some water instead?’

‘No! Vanilla vodka shot!’ She looked at the bartender who sighed and poured it for her, warning that this was the last drink she’d be getting as she downed it.

There was a short silence before Pidge’s shoulders sunk and she began to cry, her words broken under the tears, ‘It’s just… not fair.. I liked him first and now he’s marrying her! Just because she’s tall… and pretty… and has that dumb accent! Where is it even from?! Who even has an accent like that!’ The music changed suddenly again to ABBA’s “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (a man after midnight) which caused Pidge to groan, ‘What is with this fucking Abba Hour?!’

Hunk instinctively reached out and rubbed Pidge on the back, talking to her in a soft and calming voice, ‘It’s okay Pidge… Maybe you’ve had enough to drink… Why don’t you and Matt go home huh? Get some rest? Think about all this Shiro stuff tomorrow when you aren’t drunk on vodka shots.’

‘And tequila,’ Keith butted in without thinking, causing him to get a punch in the arm from his boyfriend, Lance, “Shit sorry… I told you not my fault she can’t handle it!”

Matt stepped forward and helped Pidge to her feet, ‘Tell Shiro and Allura sorry from us…’ He carefully began to support his sister and made their way through the crowds of dancing people and out of the club to find a taxi cab to take them back to the hotel they were staying for the next few days for the wedding or, as Pidge was calling it in her drunken state on the way home, the worst few days of Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt’s life.


	2. Chiquitita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the first chapter went down surprisingly well! I honestly didn't think I would get such a positive response from a fic that started with me listening to ABBA but I'm not complaining! Once again a big thank you to my good buddy Dragonetgirl for helping me put confidence in this fic.

28 hours before the wedding. 9.25 am

When Pidge awoke, it was to her loud obnoxious text tone the next morning, and she felt like complete shit. Her brain was fuzzy, as if a swarm of angry bees were making their home in there, and her mouth tasted like a disgusting combination of vodka and vomit. Blearily, she fumbled for her phone to look at the message.

Pidge stared at the screen for what felt like forever before realising she needed her glasses to see. Placing her phone back down on the end table, she sat up, starting to rub the back of her stiff neck. After feeling around for her glasses, she put them on and took another look at the text. It was from Hunk and all it was a simple, “Morning! Me and Shay will be at your room in 15, so get ready for some breakfast!”

Hunk was sweet to send her a wake up text but Pidge really wasn’t in the mood to deal with people, especially the loved up couples that were surrounding her.

“Kay, I’ll try to be quick, literally just woke up.” She texted him back and threw her phone back on the end table, not realising there was a glass of water there. After hearing the soft clink, Pidge looked at the end table to find a glass of water, some painkillers and a small note.

“Katie, take these and have a shower! See you at breakfast, Love Matt.”

Matt. What a caring brother. It made Pidge wonder what she had done to deserve an older brother like him.

As instructed she took the painkillers with water before carefully getting up. Once on her feet she tried to remember the night before but drew mostly blanks. She remembers drinking vodka shots with Keith but any conversations they had were just gone, with the exception of the word Vanilla, and ABBA music thumping away in the background. There was also a vague memory of someone helping her into a taxi after she left the club but who it had been, she had no idea. Oh god. What if she had embarrassed herself in front of Shiro? No he had been dancing with Allura...

More foggy memories came back as she made her way to the bathroom. It still looked as clean and white as when they had arrived, which was a feat since both the Holt siblings were extremely messy people. Looking in the mirror, Pidge really noticed how terrible she looked. Her short brown hair was fluffy, sticking up in random directions without consent, dark rings under her eyes, and what little makeup she wore last night was smudged and made it look like she were a small freckled panda. 

Pidge turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up, picking out a large green hoodie and some track trousers to wear for breakfast. She stopped as she noticed a small plastic bag on the floor of the bathroom next to the bin. Curiosity overcame her and she bent down to investigate. The bag had a shirt in it, Matt’s shirt, the one he had been wearing last night, and it was covered in vomit. 

‘Shit,’ Pidge cursed under her breath, ‘This was your favourite shirt as well…’

Realising the time, she jumped into the shower to wash away the gross clammy feeling that lay on her skin and maybe fix the shape of her hair. The warm water felt good for a while before a headache set in, just to remind her about how much she had drunk last night. God she hoped Keith felt as bad as she did right now after he let get get into this state.

With perfect timing, Pidge had just finished slipping her trainers on and brushing through her wet hair when there was a knock on the door. Phone and wallet in pocket, Pidge opened the door to a warm smiling Hunk and Shay.

‘Hey, how you feeling?’ Hunk’s voice was a little concerned, knowing exactly how events played out last night.

‘I’m extremely hungover, I want Keith to be in pain too and Shiro is still marrying Allura. How do you think I feel?’ Her voice was sharp. She made sure she had the little plastic card, that served as the room key, before stepping out and shutting her room door behind her.

‘Pidge… We were just worried. You were in such an awful state last night, maybe food will help?’ Shay gave that mothering smile she had and Pidge couldn’t help but give a sad sigh.

‘You’re right, sorry…’

Hunk wrapped his large arms around Pidge to comfort her before leading the way downstairs to the hotel restaurant. Keith and Lance were already there, both digging into their breakfasts happily. Lance was in the process of shoving scrambled eggs down his throat, his free hand intertwined with Keith’s on the table. Keith, Pidge’s fun drinking partner from the night before, looked absolutely fine, peacefully drinking coffee and reading something on his phone, which pissed Pidge off more than a little.

‘Wow you look really rough,’ Lance said through a mouthful of egg when Pidge reached their table, ‘What would you do if I just shouted in your ear?’

Now Pidge may be small, and may look like she’s only thirteen, but her death glares where a force to be reckoned with so as soon as she shot one directly at Lance he quickly apologised and hid closer to Keith. Keith had just looked up towards Pidge at that moment and gave her a friendly smile, not prepared at all for the hungover girl about to give him trouble.

‘How the hell are you okay? You drank so much more than me. Hell you even stopped drinking shots to have a fucking Appletini,’ She leaned against a chair as she spoke, her glare now focused on Keith. 

‘I said it last night and I will say it again, it’s not my fault that you can’t handle your spirits,’ he took another sip of Coffee pointedly ignoring the daggers Pidge was mentally stabbing him with.

Pidge grumbled to herself as she left the table and went up to the breakfast buffet bar to get food. All she wanted was a large stack of pancakes, some bacon and coffee. For the very few times Pidge had ever had a hangover, she discovered that this was the best way for her to cure it. She sat at the table with Keith and Lance and began to eat, really not in the mood for whatever Lance was talking about. She had just began to pour maple syrup on her pancakes when a familiar voice came up behind her and spoke.

‘Morning everyone. Pidge, glad to see that you’re still alive,’ Shiro said, happily looking at his table of friends. Of course he was happy, he was getting married in a little over 24 hours and the thought of it broke Pidge’s heart all over again.

‘Yeah… Sure was one rough night for me…’ Pidge gave him a soft smile, that anyone could tell it was just a front but Shiro was too hyper to notice. Matt arrived and took the seat next to Pidge with a warm smile.

‘I see you got the painkillers and the cure sorted,’ He gestured to her now syrup flooded pancakes and coffee.

‘Yeah... Oh! Thank you for helping me back last night and I’m sorry about your shirt…’ She turned to her brother, feeling super guilty, ‘I’ll replace it for you, I can’t believe I threw up on you…’

‘You were drunk it’s fine, and luckily it happened after we got out the taxi. But you should also thank Shiro, he helped me get you into the taxi since you passed out as soon as it arrived.’

A wash of embarrassment flooded her whole body. Yes the world would continue to be cruel to her because of course Shiro had seen her as a wasted mess, of course he had helped her into the cab because she was pass out drunk. If Pidge could she would crawl under the table and drown herself in the coffee she was sipping on, but instead she could only look at Shrio, give him a small smile and say ‘thanks’ before going back to eating her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have this whole thing completely written out already so I'll be uploading it over the next couple of weeks. Please feel free to leave comments, I really want to know what people think of this.


	3. 'The Winner Takes It All'

26 Hours before the wedding. 11.00am

Pidge was now in the hotel dining hall alone. The boys had all left to help Shiro with last minute bits and pieces for the wedding, leaving Pidge alone to shovel down her fifth set of pancakes and her tenth cup of coffee. At this point Pidge was actually starting to feel nauseous but the pancakes were filling a hole that was deep within her soul and the coffee was keeping her awake so she probably wasn't gonna stop soon.

She watched the door, looking at everyone who came in and out as well as watching the staff look at her and talk. Her concentration was broken as someone sat next to and her and it didn't take long for the person to strike up a conversation in that happy chipper, ‘I'm getting married tomorrow’ tone she had.

‘Pidge! Wow you don't look so good, what's wrong?’ Allura’s concerned but still happy voice was pissing Pidge off and making her want to just get up and leave.

‘Nothing is wrong… I’ve just got some stuff on my mind is all, I’ll be fine’ Pidge gave her a weak smile, trying to get Allura To stop talking and maybe leaver her alone.

‘Oh Pidge..’ Allura gave a small frown, thinking lightly to herself, before she quickly brightened up with an idea, ‘I know! Why don't you come into town with me today? I was going to go and get my haircut for the wedding tomorrow and maybe look around some shops. I'm sure a bit of retail therapy will be perfect for what's on your mind!’

Pidge gave Allura a small glance over her glasses, ‘Allura, I don't think-’

‘Nope it's decided, you will come with me to go shopping so you can feel better!’ Allura stood up, cutting Pidge off with her enthusiasm, ‘I will be in the main lobby in half an hour, so you better be there or I will come to find you.’

Pidge gave a soft frown but gave a soft nod as Allura stared at her. With a wide smile, Allura ran off, well more like skipped off, to get ready. Pidge had no choice but to just down her coffee and go along, it wasn't going to kill her to accompany Allura on her shopping trip, what could go wrong?

\---

Okay so maybe one thing could go wrong, at the hair salon. It had been several years since Pidge had cut off her long soft brown hair in order to have a new start in college. Her short hair, that she will admit is in the exact same style as Matt’s, was part of her identity, part of her image. The long hair was some little girl’s hair, the kind that followed her brother and his friend wherever they went and referred to her parents as mummy and daddy, the short hair was mature, the kind that went out and earned her own money and has lots of friends who she could go out drinking with.

During their time in the hairdresser, Pidge had absentmindedly touched a long wig that had been on display and had made a comment about how she used to have long hair. This small action was probably the third stupidest thing Pidge had ever done, behind getting wasted the night before on shots with Keith and accidentally building a killer robot in her room, that may have caught fire, when she was twelve. When Allura heard her say that her hair used to be long, the girl’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas and long story short, Pidge had just spent an hour sitting still in a chair, getting extensions put into her hair.

She stared at herself in the mirror, carefully playing with the ends of her new hair, if she had ever looked like a fourteen year old child then it was right in that moment. Allura was excitedly skipping around, squealing about how adorable Pidge looked and how now she could match Shay more with their hairstyles.

‘Oh! Since you’re now going to have to have your hair like Shay’s we need to go and get you some earrings of some kind!’ Allura jumped up and down on the spot, grabbing Pidge's hand.

‘Actually Allura I think this is-’ Pidge was cut off again as she was dragged out of the hair salon and down the street.

They went to a few shops before they found something that would match Pidge’s bridesmaid dress. 

‘I hope these go in.. I haven't worn earrings since I was sixteen…’ She said quietly to herself as she followed Allura down the street.

‘Pidge look!’ Allura has stopped outside a clothing store and was pointing at the male mannequin that posed in the window as if it were enjoying the summer’s day in its short sleeved shirt and knee length shorts, ‘don't you think Shiro would look good in that top?’

Pidge looked at the window and gave a small shrug, ‘I guess, but Shiro hates wearing short sleeved shirts…’

There was a reason Shiro hated showing off his arms in short sleeved t-shirts. When Shiro and Matt were eighteen they had been in a horrible car accident after a party one night, with Shiro behind the wheel. The two of them, plus the two other passengers that were in the car, could have been killed if the car had rolled in a slightly different way. Matt and the other two came out with only broken bones and some minor bleeding but Shiro had it the worst. His arm had been badly cut up in the accident and it took his six months of physical therapy to get almost full function back in his arm, leaving him with a large nasty scar that stretched from his right shoulder all the way down to his wrist. It had taken him a year on top of that to gain enough confidence to get behind the wheel again and even now he doesn't drink much and if he does he refuses to drive. The scar served as a reminder of that hard time, and Pidge had watched him work through the whole thing, it had been a hard time but everyone fully understood why Shiro Is the way he is and it's something that is never brought up.

‘I know! I wish he would though! Just because of that silly scar he has, it's not really that bad,’ Allura pouted as she folded her arms over her chest.

Pidge was taken aback. How could Allira be so insensitive towards Shiro’s trauma? Everyone knew why Shiro hated that scar, it was a reminded of something stupid that he did, something that he should have never done and he hated showing it off. She could feel the anger bubble up in her chest as she held her tongue so as not to shout at Allura.

This further drove Pidge towards her disapproval of this wedding. How could someone like her be marrying a sensitive man like him? How could she have won him over and yet still be so self-centred as to not notice that Shiro was still hurting?

Allura gave a small sigh, blissfully unaware of the fact that Pidge was ready to pounce on her in a mini rage, ‘we should get back otherwise we will miss the ceremony rehearsal.’

‘Yeah.. Would be awful if we missed that..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 time!
> 
> This chapter was actually the last one I wrote for this fic so I'm not as proud of it as I am the other chapters. It was sort of an add in to give Pidge more reason to fight for Shiro and to explain his arm which I actually forgot about... oh well hope you guys enjoyed it any way!


	4. S.O.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Nearly 550 hits and 43 kudos! Thank you for giving this dumb fic so much love and giving me a reason to continue to post it. This chapter is my favourite I think because of how funny certain moments are in it. 
> 
> Warning: there is a very distinct Klance moment in this chapter. (Just in case Klance isnt your thing)

24 Hours before the wedding 1.15pm

 

Pidge had never been so thankful for a wedding rehearsal in her life. She was tired of Allura dragging her around the town. Just a small practice for the big day that was just for the bride, the groom and their wedding parties. Once the two girls got back to the hotel and went to the area the rehearsal for the ceremony would be held, Matt instantly went to his little sister and began to fawn over her new long hair. Constantly reminiscing about how long her hair used to be before she cut it all short for college.

‘Hey Pidge, I really like the hair. I almost forgot what you looked like with long hair,’ Shiro said, thankfully managing to pull Pidge away from Matt long enough for them to actually talk. Pidge’s face turned red at the compliment and she instinctively looked down and tucked the strange hair behind her ear.

‘Yeah. My head feels so heavy now,’ She tried to play off her embarrassment with a laugh.

‘When did you cut it again? In college right?’ Shiro placed a hand on his hip.

‘Yeah, remember my hairbands kept snapping and the hair kept ending up in my projects… plus it’s been easier to keep since it’s short,’ Pidge couldn’t help blushing more thinking back to when her crush for Shiro started.

‘Yeah it was back when we used to get together in mine and Matt’s dorm room to watch those space conspiracy theories.’

Pidge laughed a little, ‘Yeah, I still can’t believe that you believed the one about the mole people! You refused to walk on the grass for like a month.’

Shiro’s face turned red, his white scar that crossed the bridge of his nose showing up more now. God Pidge loved that scar. 

After a couple of seconds of Shiro blushing, the two laughed. They both remembered their college life well. Pidge may have been in the year below Shiro and Matt but she was over at their dorm every friday night, from the moment she started college to the day they left, to watch a space movie or a conspiracy theory about lizard presidents. It was their bonding moment. It’s how Pidge discovered her love for Shiro and how he would watch the movies with so much concentration and as soon as they were over, discuss in depth with Pidge about if it were possible. Matt normally watched them get into their heated arguments, adding a few small comments here and there. Those were definitely the days.

‘It’ll be hard to get together and do it again once you’re married, huh?’ Pidge’s heart sank once more a she spoke. Even though they had all these great times in the past, it was the past. Shiro would be starting a family with Allura tomorrow and Pidge would be forgotten.

‘I’m sure we can find the time,’ He gave her an encouraging smile, ‘Well we should get to this rehearsal before Allura gets upset.’

‘Yeah.’

The rehearsal for the ceremony went smoothly for the most part. Hunk made a surprisingly good fake minister, providing fake rings made from circular crisps since they didn’t have the real ones on hand. Lance fidgeted in his seat the whole time, never taking his eyes from Keith who was also starting to get fidgety at the end. Matt stood tall next to Shiro, shaking with the fear of fucking something up. Shay’s smile was warm as she watched the couple give revised versions of their vows, they wanted to save the real ones for the actual day. Allura was practically jumping with excitement through the whole thing. Then there was Pidge, not taking her eyes off of Shiro the whole way through. She wanted to remember him being this happy, half imagining herself in Allura’s shoes. 

Hunk had made it to the exchanging of the crisps without any interruption before Lance shot up from his seat.

‘Keith, can I talk to you outside for a second?’ He demanded, clearly pretending there was something wrong on his phone.

‘We’re just getting to the kiss! That’s the best part,’ Hunk protested but Lance and Keith were already halfway out of the room.

‘This is a rehearsal! They will kiss tomorrow!’ Lance called over his shoulder as he grabbed Keith’s hand and lead him out.

Shiro gave a soft sigh, ‘Hunk it’s fine. Just continue.’

‘Okay. By the power invested in me, by the lord of cheese and onion flavoured Monster Munch. I now pronounce you the first of the Voltron crew to get married! You may now kiss your bride,’ He could barely control his excitement as he finished. Watching Shiro and Allura lean in for a deep loving kiss.

This kiss was killing Pidge. Somehow through the whole process of this wedding she had held her feelings inside, with the exception of her drunken outburst the night before. She had accepted being Allura’s bridesmaid, she had helped pick out the wedding dress, the venue, the music, the meal, everything. Now it had finally hit her, smack in the middle of her heart, that Shiro would forever be out of her reach and she would probably be alone forever. She would spend the rest of her life watching the two of them grow old together, having kids, getting a mini van. This kiss was the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

‘Excuse me… I… I have to go…’ She handed the stand in flowers she was holding to Shay before walking quickly from the room. Pidge did everything to not let the tears slip down her face until she was out of the room. The moment they did, she ran. She wanted away. Away from this stupid wedding, away from the flowers, away from the dresses and other wedding items… Away from Shiro.

She came across a closet, the perfect place for her to sit and cry it all out without anyone finding her. Pidge flung the door open in her delirious state to see a sight she really hoped she would never see. Turns out this broom closet she had opened was occupied, by Lance and Keith no less.

The two men were clearly trying to eat each others faces off in throws of passion, biting at one another's necks and sucking at each other’s mouths. Pidge made an audibly disgusted sound and they didn’t even look at her, she doubted they even knew she was there. Wanting to get further away from this than anything else, she slammed the door shut before continuing her run to find a space on her own.

Soon she found a small corner in the hotel lobby and sat down, arms wrapped around her legs and she simply just cried. It felt good to cry sober, she could feel all the emotion and stress just leaving her body in these few moments of her just crying alone. A few members of the hotel staff did come up and ask if she was okay which she gave a small nod and asked to be alone if that was okay.

‘Pidge there you are! Pidge?’ This concerned voice came from above her after she had almost ran out of tears. It was Shiro, who was now kneeling next to her and rubbing her back gently, ‘I thought you ran off because you still felt off from last night… Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?’

Pidge looked at him, rubbing her eyes under her glasses, ‘no, I’m fine.’

‘Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt dont lie, I know you better than anyone. What’s wrong?’ To Pidge her full name sounded to much more natural coming from him than anyone else. Oh wow and his face was really really close to hers, his strong dark featured face that she always wanted so badly was right there for the taking. If only she could tell him…

‘Shiro… I-’ She was cut of by Allura suddenly sitting next to her.

‘Oh my God, Pidge are you alright?’ her light and chipper voice was literally the last thing Pidge wanted to hear, especially right now.

‘Yeah, I’m fine…. It’s just,’ she looked at Shiro then back at Allura, ‘My dog just died…’

‘Oh my goodness! Rover?’

‘Yeah, mom just called to say that he had been hit by a car just as they were about to leave to come here… they couldn't do anything to save him,’ Pidge was just straight lying right now, hoping that the pair would believe her.

‘Oh poor Rover…’ Shiro said softly, rubbing Pidge’s back, ‘I totally understand why you’re upset… come on we’re gonna go get ready for dinner, the whole wedding party will be there.’

Pidge gave a weak nod and got on her feet, rubbing her eyes again. Her confession would never see the light of day once again.

The dinner they all had together was nice and sweet. Lance and Keith had gotten scolded by Shiro for showing up late, covered in bite marks, and for leaving the rehearsal early. Hunk and Shay did everything in their powers to stop Pidge from drowning her sorrows in alcohol again, despite her telling them ‘it’s not vodka this time so it’s okay.’ There were laughs and joked from the whole group, bringing up old times from when they met to small inside jokes. Lance moaned at the idea of getting up early to help set up tomorrow and Shiro gave him a stern look.

The thoughts of what had happened in the lobby refused to leave Pidge’s mind. She was literally an inch from Shiro’s face and was about to confess her love to him. Making up that story about Rover was the stupidest thing she had ever done. What would she say when Allura and Shiro saw Rover alive and well? She was just glad the lie passed for now.

Little did Pidge know though, Shiro hadn’t believed her story and was also thinking about the moment the two shared in the lobby. Seconds away from kissing and confessing the love they felt for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dogs were harmed in the making of Pidge's cover up.


	5. 'Take A Chance On Me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The very last chapter!  
> I honestly cant believe that this has over 700 hits and over 50 kudos! Thank you all so much!
> 
> I would once again like to thank my good friend Dragonetgirl for helping me iron out all the bugs and make this fic become what it has :)

2 Hours until the wedding. 11.00am

Today is the day. Shiro and Allura were going to be married and there is nothing Pidge could do about it. It was officially too late… and she couldn’t even think about it at the moment because Matt was crying. He had been like this all morning, weeping his eyes out and whimpering about Rover.

‘Matt, for the tenth time. Rover isn’t actually dead… I lied,’ Pidge tried to explain as she searched around the room for her earrings. She was already ready, the knee length light green dress lightly brushing against her legs as she rushed around the room.

‘But why would you lie about something like that! It’s basically jinxing it and now he really will be dead…’ Matt bubbled, rubbing his eyes and sniffling to himself. Pidge simply sighed and looked at him, waiting for him to calm down.

When Matt finally calmed down he looked up at his sister and almost started crying again. It had been such a long time since he’d even seen her in a proper dress, especially with the long hair he got emotional just looking at her. His second set of tears was soon stopped by a shoe hitting the top of his head, clearly Pidge was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

Pidge went back to her search, finding the earrings in a stupidly obvious place. Cautiously she put them in, surprised that the holes in her ears hadn’t closed up from not wearing earrings for what felt like a million years. She stared at herself in the mirror, swinging slightly so the fabric of the dress swayed and brushed against her skin. Pidge had always liked wearing dresses, it just became more of an effort to wear them as she got older.

With a soft sigh she headed out of their room, giving Matt a small warning to be ready soon before it upset Shiro. Why was she still helping them? She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be standing next to Allura while she kissed Shiro and she really didn’t want to see Shiro kissing her back. Yet here she was, going to Allura’s room to drink champagne and watch Allura get to be the princess.

When she reached the room, Pidge sat near the breakfast snacks that room service had delivered for them and just began to pick miserably away at the food. Shay soon came to join her, dressed in a soft yellow dress, also starting to pick at the bite sized foods. It was a strange choice to have Pidge in green and Shay in yellow since they were both bridesmaids and should match, but the colour scheme for this wedding were a little all over the place. 

It was in college where the small rag tag group of friends had originally met, with the exception of Shiro and Matt since they had gone to highschool together and thus by extension Pidge as well. While in college they formed a little space club which they called ‘Voltron’ and each member had a colour, which they had chosen themselves. When deciding the colours for the wedding Shiro had wanted everyone to be incorporated, since he wouldn't have met Allura if it wasn't for the group. Thus the colour scheme was very open and everyone got to be their own colours. Shay had come into the picture as Hunk’s girlfriend just after college so it was decided that she would simply just match Hunk.

‘How are you feeling?’ Shay asked, her voice quiet not wanting Allura to hear.

‘As good as I can be… How’s Allura?’ Pidge said, wanting to change the subject from herself to the wedding at hand.

‘Well… The hairdresser just called saying she can’t come, so she’d freaking out a bit,’ She sighed, ‘But Coran is off to fix it, he said he would find someone before Allura got out of the shower so we have to trust him.’

Allura was out of the shower in no time, pacing back and forth in nothing but a towel and muttering to herself, ‘What if he doesn’t find anyone? I don’t think I can go to my own wedding looking like a mess…’

Pidge tried to hide her excitement at the idea of Allura looking a mess or calling off the wedding, and instead went to comfort her.

‘Allura, it’s fine. We will fix this. If Coran doesn’t find someone I’m sure Shay or you could do something, now is not the time to be panicking over small things like this…’ 

Allura looked at Pidge for a second before bringing her smaller friend into a hug, ‘thank you, both of you. This day would be a disaster without you girls…’

Their was a soft knock on the door as Pidge was released.

‘Princess? Are you and the other girls decent?’ Coran’s slightly panicked voice came from the other side of the heavy hotel door. Allura rushed to put her robe on before responding.

‘Yes!’

Coran slowly opened the door and gave a big smile to the girls as he entered. His large ginger moustache looking perfectly groomed in preparation for this glorious day in Allura’s life. As far as Pidge knew, Coran had been there for Allura her whole life and was a big part in taking care of her when she had lost her parents. Now he was acting father of the bride and had done everything in his power to get Allura everything she wanted for this day.

‘I know it’s not a proper hairdresser but it is the best I could do…’ Coran gestured to the lanky man that followed him in. Lance looked like he didn’t belong there at all, like he was stepping on some kind of sacred ground that no mortal man was meant to enter.

‘I used to do my sister’s hair when I lived at home and Mom was too busy…’ He said sheepishly, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. It looked like Coran had caught him as he was in the middle of getting ready, his shirt was untucked and he didn’t even have his tie on.  
‘Can you do a simple updo in this little time?’ Allura said, her voice filled with panic once again as she watched Lance shift his weight between his feet.

‘We have just under two hours right? It’ll take like an hour at the most…’ He shrugged and walked over to set up a seat for Allura near some power outlets. Once Allura sat down he got to work without any hesitation. There was only silence as he dried and straightened her hair but as he began to style it the two began to chat.

Their conversation wasn’t something Pidge was really interested in so she just set about making her own hair looking somewhat decent, since there wasn’t time for Lance to do bridesmaids as well. Shay helped Pidge out before going over to Allura to help her with makeup. Once she was ready, Pidge just watched Lance’s slender fingers braid a small section of Allura’s hair, wrap it, pin it in place before adding more hairspray than anyone should ever need, zoning into the conversation at the wrong time.

‘So Shiro forever huh?’ Lance said so casually, slightly forgetting about the love stricken Pidge right beside him.

‘Yup! I can’t wait… Though it was really strange last night just before dinner he suggested we postpone it…’ Her chipper voice dropped as her heart sank.

‘What why?’ Shay spoke up, looking at Allura from her kneeled position, makeup brush in hand.

‘He didn’t say, but I could tell he might be having second thoughts… It was right after we spoke to Pidge… I wonder if it’s just because you said Rover died, he did love that dog.’

‘After he spoke to me?’ Pidge remembered the moment they had shared before Allura arrived. The closeness, how she almost confessed everything. Thinking back, Pidge remembered Shiro moving closer to her in their moment together. What if he liked her back? What if his request to postpone the wedding was because he didn’t want to marry Allura.

‘Excuse me… I’m gonna go see Matt, he was really torn up over Rover. I’ll be back to help you into the dress I promise’ Pidge smiled lightly at Allura before leaving. 

Pidge barely realised she was running, well tottling, heels can be hard to run in when you’ve spent most of your life in trainers. She quickly kicked off the heels and carried them as she ran through the halls. If she remembered correctly Shiro’s room should be right about here. 

There he was, standing in the hall. All dressed up and chatting away happily to Keith who was adjusting his cuffs. Keiths bright red tie stood out so much more than Shiro’s plain black one but Shiro still looked impressive to Pidge. The suit fitted him well and the little white tuft of hair that he had still refused to stay in place with the rest of his jet black hair.

‘Hey Pidge,’ Keith gave a small wave to the out of breath bridesmaid as she reached them, ‘we were just about to go downstairs and get everyone in the chapel. Is Lance almost finished? He is literally in charge of getting people to sit down.’

‘Shiro can I talk to you, alone please,’ Pidge’s breath was haggard as she tried to catch her breath from her little run around the building, completely ignoring Keith.

‘Uh, yeah sure, what’s up?’ Shiro looked at Keith before looking down at Pidge and adjusting his tie. Keith took the hint and walked further down the hall, enough so that they thought he couldn’t hear but he totally could hear every single word they spoke.

Pidge took one deep breath before starting to speak, ‘I know that you are getting married in like fifty minutes to a really smart and pretty girl but I don’t think I could physically live with myself if I don’t tell you how I feel about you.’

Shiro stayed completely quiet, listening intently to what she had so say.

‘I love you Shiro, like not in the way a little sister loves her big brother and not like a dog loves a person but like actual real love and I’ve felt like this for fuck knows how many years but I’ve always been to scared to tell you and I was going to tell you like two years ago before you started dating Allura but Lance convinced me to wait and clearly waiting hasn’t done me any good at all.’

‘Pidge..’ Shiro said softly, taking a step towards her. Pidge didn’t notice at all.

‘When I think about it this is all Lance’s fault, if i had just ignored him we would not be in this situation at all with you getting married to someone else and me standing in front of you pouring my heart out to you,’ she continued her ramblings, not noticing when Shiro took another step forward and called her name again.

‘Pidge…’

‘And I totally get it if you don’t want anything to do with me now, I’m trying to ruin your wedding after all. Why am I even doing this? Did I honestly think this would be like a movie? I confess my love for you and we run away together. Oh my god Katie this is real life not one of Lance’s ridiculous romance movies.’ 

‘Katie!’ 

She snapped out of it just in time to be kissed. Holy shit he was kissing her and she just melted into it. The kiss was soft but it had so much meaning behind it. Pidge stood on her tiptoes so she could wrap her short arms around his neck while he pulled her closer. Shiro felt as if fireworks were going off around them and he was sure Pidge could feel it too as they both stood in their own little world for a few moments.

Keith looked around the hall with a sly smirk on his face, making sure no one was coming who might see them and run off to tell Allura.

Shiro pulled back first, taking a soft breath as he did. Pidge slowly opened her eyes to look at him, carefully lowering her arms as his hands moved up to caress her face.

‘I was gonna ask you out two years ago, Lance convinced me not to telling me you didn’t like me in that way at all… So that’s when I asked out Allura. The only reason I proposed to her is because she wouldn’t stop talking about weddings and Coran scares me a bit…’ Shiro admitted, his gaze locked in on Pidges.

‘Wait Lance did what?!’ Pidge’s soft loving eyes turned quickly to that of fiery rage as she put the pieces together. Keith was also off down the hall looking pissed off as well. Lance had told her not to ask Shiro out and play the ridiculously long waiting game and he was also the one to tell Shiro to ask out Allura instead of Pidge and suggested the whole marriage thing in the first place! Oh he was gonna get the crap kicked out of him when Pidge saw him next.

As luck would have it, Lance was the next person up the hall. Skidding to a halt from his full on sprint he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder for support completely out of breath.

‘Wait! Shit did I miss it?’ Lance said, barely able to get the words out due to him being so winded.

‘Miss it? Miss it?! Lance you son of a bitch! You turned us into your personal romance movie!’ Pidge moved away from Shiro and turned her rage onto Lance, fully prepared to kick his ass into next week. Shiro carefully held her back, really not wanting their to be blood shed right now.

‘Hey hey! Calm down, you two are together now right? You love each other and stuff? You can run away now… Please don’t beat me up Pidge…’ Lance hid behind Keith for protection. Keith gave a defeated sigh.

‘Though I don’t agree with his methods, he is right… We can buy you guys some time to get away if you want… but it is up to Shiro after all,’ Keith tried to sound grounded, not wanting the blame to go directly to Lance even though it was all Lance’s fault.

Shiro took Pidge by the hand and began to walk down the hall, ‘Thank you Keith.’

Pidge stopped, pulling Shiro back, ‘Wait what about Allura? What about all the money you spent on this wedding?’

‘I can get a return on most of the stuff… and right now all I care about is you…’

Pidge’s face turned a deep shade of red before giving a small nod, ‘Okay… I trust you.’

They ran. Without any idea where they were going they ran, as far away from the wedding as they could. Shito lead the way with Pidge following close behind, trying to keep up with her little legs. There was no stopping until they got to the train station, Shiro was leading them to the train that would take them home and far away from the wedding, the dresses and any other wedding items. Once on the train Pidge began to take out all of the extensions with Shiro’s help, complaining about how they hurt and made her head feel too heavy, throwing them away in the nearest rubbish bin they could find. It wasn’t until Pidge was sitting, Shiro’s suit jacket wrapped around her small shoulders that everything that they had done dawned on her.

‘We kissed and ran away… we’re running away together… This is exactly what Lance planned…’ She whispered softly to Shiro as he pulled her in close to his chest and kissed the top of her short brown hair.

‘We did… Totally worth it if you ask me~”

She looked up at him as he spoke, a small smile creeping onto her face before she nestled her head further into his chest. Just as she began to feel at peace she could hear music playing over the radio in the train.

‘Oh you have go to be kidding me…’ She sat up a little, causing Shiro to give a soft whine and raise a brow at her.

‘What?’ He lightly touched her arm, urging her to be close to him again.

‘This song’, she frowned, ‘When All Is Said And Done by ABBA… I swear I’ve only hear Abba music this entire week…’

Shiro stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter, ‘I guess that must mean that this is our song.’

Pidge smiled at him before rolling her eyes and settle back down into his chest, ‘I guess you’re right.’

The couple were silent for a moment, listening to the ABBA song play out.

‘I love you, Shiro.’

‘I Love you too, Pidge.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt crying over Pidge is my aesthetic....
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, I'm always looking for ways to improve the chapters for this fic and any future fics I plan to write.

**Author's Note:**

> AH I was so nervous to post this! Please feel free to leave comments on any constructive points or spelling errors. This is my first fic in over 4 years so I'm sorry if it ends up a bit off in places!


End file.
